Arc-hive of the Multiverse
by Chris Adair
Summary: This has been inspired by Arcs of the Multiverse by King-Mac-11 and Into the Arc-hive by Animegamer89. Mainly set in Animegamer89s' story but first had the idea when reading King-Mac-11s' story. Think fanfiction of fanfiction. If they find this I hope they approve and consider adding 40k to their own stories...cause it's awesome! Just a one off but may do my own version later.


**Inspiration = Warhammer 40000, Dawn of War 2, Retribution.**

 **Roman = Orks**

 **Ren = Tau**

 **Goodwitch = Eldar**

 **Penny, Ruby, Velvet = Themselves**

 **Qrow = Grey Knight**

 **Pyrrha = Sister of Battle**

"Is everyone prepared for the next showing?" asked Archie as he walked to the bin and selected one.

"I think so. All fed and watered?" asked Tai, as the conversations died down with Nora stuffing the last 4 pancakes on her plate into her mouth at once, then giving a double thumbs up with a huge syrupy grin.

Everyone looked back to Archie and concern covered all their faces as they saw the powerful being just standing and starring at the cubed shaped window into another universe, a few feet from putting it into the VHS.

"Archie...Is everything alright?" asked a hesitant Ruby.

"I think you will find this one difficult to watch. This universe is extremely violent, and even the Supreme Power has to expend a modicum effort to keep this universe under control. The powers warring within it are...significant." finished Archie as he continued to the VHS and put the cube within.

 **/**

 **The screen faded up from black to reveal a single figure standing before a large, dark panoramic window with the edges out beyond sight. The room the figure was standing in was dimly lit save from the small amount of light coming through the window and silhouetting the lone figure, and the soft glow from incense burners lining the room that left faint trails of smoke disappearing off the top of the screen. Next to the figure was some sort of free standing pole reaching to around chest height with the figures hand resting upon it, with the figure silhouetted it wasn't possible to see any more details.**

 **Foot steps were the first sounds heard, echoing in the apparently large space, before another figure walked into shot from the top of the screen. Dressed in some sort of large black leather coat that was frayed and damaged all along its bottom edge with numerous pockets and pouches on the sides, with large silver pouldrons and armoured boots. He was carrying a sword in his right hand by the grip with the pointed tip behind him in its sheath. As the man approached the first figure he dropped to one knee and bowed his head, his sword slammed into the floor vertically, the metallic sound echoing for a second as all sound disappeared again.**

" **I have failed you my Lord. Despite everything I have bought to bear, the Great Enemy below will claim this world..." Jaune brought what appeared to be Crocea Mors from its shield sheath and held the weapon horizontally before his Lord, who still hadn't turned to regard him. "...I have brought shame to this mighty weapon with my defeat. I am unworthy."**

"Must be an old weapon. Maybe an heirloom passed down. Isn't Mr Arcs weapon a family heirloom?" asked Ironwood.

"It is General Ironwood. Its last wielder was Jaunes' Great Great Grandfather during the Great War." answered Pyrrha, turning slightly to address the General.

 **Everything seemed to pause, until the figure slowly turned to look down at Jaune. The figure was wearing colossal armour that would covered him from head to toe if the helmet wasn't attached to his thigh. Shinning gold when he turned and it reflected the dim light, with intricate script in red. Symbols of skulls, the letter I and parchment were attached seemingly at random with wax and they fluttered as the figure moved. The eyes glowed green from the lenses that had replaced his eyes as he looked down at Jaune. Ozpin placed his hand upon the sword briefly before turning back to the window.**

" **Stand beside me Interrogator. Tell me what you see?" Said Lord Inquisitor Ozpin. Jaune stood and looked out the window. The camera followed and showed the source of the dim light. A world on fire.**

"Oh my Oum. That's Solitas. They're above Remnant." said Ironwood as he stood from his chair and pointed at the screen. Everyone gapped at this. Seeing their home on fire, all of it. All trace of green was gone from the world. The slightly shifting reds of fire and a cloak of black smoke surrounded the planet.

" **I see my failure my Lord. The newly reclaimed Imperial World of Remnant being consumed by Chaos." said Jaune, frustration and anger clear in his voice. As Jaune spoke, what looked like small explosions flashed at random around the world, scorching hundreds of square kilometres with each detonation. The men and women of the Imperial Guard in isolated armies around the planet continuing to fight as best they could against the madness assaulting them. The continents in fiery red standing out against the oceans that were turning black.**

"How long must they have been fighting to reduce the whole world to that?!" asked Weiss, her voice quiet and fearful despite knowing that no harm would come to her.

"The Imperium of Mankind came to Remnant about 3 months ago in that universe. The fighting started 2 weeks later. Then Chaos appeared after the Grimm were eradicated. A month later. Nearly all the damage you see now was caused during the battles against Chaos." said Archie as he paused the playback, assuming Weiss wanted an answer to her question. He lowered his arm and the playback resumed.

Weiss looked down briefly. " The world was destroyed in less than 3 months?"

" **You have done good works in the name of our God Emperor my Acolyte. You have faced everything this universe has, and bested each. The extra galactic horde of the Tyranids..."**

 **/**

 **The screen flashed and showed Jaune standing on a small mound of earth that stretched away to the sides. Flashes of light appeared behind Jaune constantly, followed by huge explosions and the whistling of falling artillery.**

"Ohh, flashbacks. Have to say, I'm liking flashbacks." commented Yang.

" **You are the Imperial Guard..! shouted Jaune over the explosions, his voice strong and carrying over the din. Jaune turned and the camera followed showing a massive army of millions which he had just turned to face, with uncountable amounts of massive armoured tanks the size of buildings dotted in the sea of human warriors. "...What are you!" Jaune shouted to the martial mass.**

" **We are His Hammer!" shouted back the army in a thunderous tone.**

" **What does our God Emperor Demand!" shouted Janue as he drew his sword and deployed and swung his shield onto his back using a strap.**

" **To Die! Standing!" shouted back the army.**

"Their motto is to die? What the hell type of people are these?!" exclaimed Glynda.

"The religious fanatic kind it would appear. Considered the continued reference to this `God Emperor`." answered Ozpin.

"Armies of religious nutjobs. Wonderful!" said Qrow as he took a swig from his flask.

" **Then Stand..! Jaune turned again and pulled a large gun free from inside his coat with his free hand, the view again changed with him and showed the literal sea of monsters tearing across the ground and stretching all the way back to the horizon, the numbers of these creatures so great that it just looked like one shifting organic mass of purple, creams and reds. All teeth and claws and flash, most the size of a man, some the size of buildings, a few even larger still. Huge explosions constantly going off amongst the mass of creatures as the thousands upon thousands of artillery pieces rain death onto the aliens. The horde was seconds away.**

"So those are Tyranids? There are so many." whispered Weiss to herself, eyes wide.

 **"...And Die! In our Emperors Name!" The army at Jaunes' back roared and charged over the small mound of earth. Laser weapons flashing as the men and women charged forward, las bolts and bolt shells flying towards the enemy. Jaune raised his bolt pistol, a large and beautiful Ceres Pattern weapon crafted from ceremite and gold with intricate script and a large golden I just short of the .75 calibre muzzle. He pulled the trigger and the flash from the muzzle enveloped the screen.**

"That gun was beautiful. Did you see the size of the muzzle? .75 calibre...in a hand gun!" squealed Ruby, the first instance so far of anyone not being overly disturbed by the overwhelming military display and alien monsters.

 **/**

 **Jaune was once again standing next to Ozpin. "...the plague of the Green Skins..."**

 **/**

 **The screen flashed again and Jaune was now kneeling behind some orange bushes, observing a pack of orks fighting over plundered spoils and slaves. Everything was tinted red slightly as the blazing red orb of this planets sun shone down onto the surface.**

"Orange plants? I've never seen orange plants before? Where are they?" asked Ruby.

"Where indeed Miss Rose. Last time I checked Remnant wasn't orbiting a Red Sun." commented Ozpin.

"He's on another planet! That's awesome!"shouted Nora.

 **Jaune raised his hand to his ear activating a vox channel.**

" **Brother Sargent, are you in position?"**

" **Aye Interrogator." said an impossibly deep and gravely voice.**

"Well...that guy sounded buff." commented Raven from her cushion.

" **Confirmed. First Squad and I will move forward."**

 **Jaune stood and walked out of the bushes towards the Orks, his sword and shield ready.**

" **Green Skins!" shouted Jaune and as one all the Orks turned to face him, stopping their squabble instantly. Then they all started laughing.**

" **Bugger me Boyz. We missed a little Ume..." The largest of the Orks started walking forward, it had a tuft of red hair on its head under a bowler hat and was smoking an over large cigar.**

"Shit! Is that Torchwick..?" shouted Yang. "Ha Ha! He's all big and green, and that hat is so tiny on top of his head!"

" **...You won't be much of a fight for the boyz, I'll ave ya meself." The large Ork hefted a crude, bloody axe, that up until now it was using as a walking stick.**

 **Behind Jaune more figures started to move through the bushes, massive figures that dwarfed Jaune and were larger than some of the Orks. All wearing massive red armour with bone white trim and a large black Raven on their chests with a ruby red droplet of blood, and all of them wielding huge fire arms and swords, most of the swords as large as Jaune. One was without a helmet. His grizzled face sporting several scars and 3 metal disk like piercings above his left eye brow.**

"Ohhh! I like the look of them." commented Raven again, nearly purring with a smirk. Tai and Yang rolling their eyes.

" **Heads up boyz, I spoke too soon. Wez got space marines. Wez gona have a proper fight. WAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" shouted the lead Ork as they all charged and echoed there leaders warcry. "WAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"**

 **Jaune and the Space Marines charged as well and just before they clashed more of the super soldiers came screaming from the sky on jet packs and smashed into the Ork pack throwing the Orks into disarray.**

"Oh My Oum! Jet packs. I got to figure out how to make those!" shouted Ruby. Her tone and curiosity easing the tension that gripped the room earlier at the sight of a burning Remnant.

 **Jaune met the pack leader head on and as the powerful swing from the much larger creature can down Jaunes sword flashed blue, the force weapon cutting clean through the Orks crude armour and flesh sending its arm flying away. A second later and both legs had been cut away leaving the Ork leader falling to the ground and yelling in rage.**

"That's right! Kick ass Fearless Leader!" shouted Nora again, nearly jumping out of her seat.

 **The rest of his pack had been slaughter with just as much speed and efficiency. The hundred odd Orks no match from the 10 Space Marines as chainswords, bolt rounds, fists and heavy booted feet ended the Orks.**

"Oh Yeah. Those giants are bad ass! They squished those green guys!" yelled Yang.

"I think they're called Orks. They are most definably a brutish sort aren't they? I would hardly call them a plague though." commented Weiss.

"This encounter ended this Ork threat before it could spread. If not stamped out fast, an Ork Waagghh can encompass entire sectors of the Galaxy, with Trillions of Orks rampaging and destroying everything in their path." said Archie as the screen shifted to show the lone Ork survivor.

" **You Snotlings little shit! Come this side were me arms is sos I can bash ya head in." yelled the Ork Leader as it thrashed its only remaining limb. Jaune looked down with complete disgust and anger at the creature and held his sword above his head ready to strike the killing blow. The sword caught the red sun above as it paused ready to strike and the screen flashed.**

 **/**

 **The screen showed both Jaune and Ozpin again silhouetted by the burning planet. "...The Techno Heresy of the soulless Tau..."**

 **/**

 **The screen again flashed and showed Jaune in a disadvantaged position. Leading the defence of a solid bunker which made up the last parts of a defence line protecting a massive hive city in the distance.**

"That's a city? I though it was a mountain?" commented Qrow.

 **Blue plasma fire and missiles streaked all around and fiery red lasers and heavy bolters answered. Jaune was firing his bolt pistol over the barricades along with his fellow humans manning the defences.**

"Did you see the contrail from Jaunes bullet? Why'd it do that? Must be some serious pressure in that gun." squeaked Ruby.

"The bullet itself actually contains additional propellant, the contains an explosive core. You're seeing its exhaust trail." said Archie.

"A super mini rocket launcher? ASUPERMINIROCKETLAUNCHER..!" shouted Ruby now jumping up and down in her seat and occasional charging around the room with her semblance in excitement talking to herself about how to make them.

 **Then for seemingly no reason the plasma and missiles stopped firing and a second later the Imperial Guard did also. Jaune stood, striking a powerful figure as he surveyed the battlefield.**

Pyrrha, Yang and Velvet all looked longingly for several seconds at Jaunes heroic figure standing on the battlements of a besieged city.

"Wow. Your crush don't look half bad there Velv." commented Coco.

Pyrrha, Yang and Velvet all glared at each other for a second before looking back at the screen.

 **He saw that all the godless aliens had hunkered down and were waiting. Jaune didn't have to wait long for the reason why. A massive Riptide battlesuit landed not 50 metres away with 2 Stormsurge Battlesuits landing next to it a second later, the huge machines dwarfing all other weapons of war on the field.**

"Feeling jealous Jimmy. Those thing look more deadly than your Paladins. Bigger too." commented Qrow.

"It's not the size of the machine, but whether it has the strength to do what needs to be done." answered Ironwood sagely.

"True words James." commented Ozpin.

"Bet you say that to all the girls." threw in Raven with a smirk.

Ironwood was about to snap back when the playback continued.

" **I am Shas'oKleistKo'vashGue'laShiLi'Ren. I offer this chance for your to join us peacefully. I urge my fellow man to embrace the Greater Good." The voice coming out of the machine was calm and controlled. A tranquil voice.**

"Oh my Oum it's Renny! You look so handsome in your giant robot!" shouted Nora.

"But you can't see me?" asked Ren.

"Soooooooo?" answered Nora.

" **Traitor..." said Jaune, hatred easily heard in his voice and he glared at the huge engine of war standing before him. He reached up to the vox bead in his ear. "...I have the commanders location. Deploy 100 metres east of my position."**

" **Confirmed."**

" **What say you? I am a faithful servant of our God Emperor just like you. I have however seen a better way to bring light into this dark galaxy. The Tau and the Greater Good can elevate us all." said the traitor cocooned within the 20 metre tall bipedal war machine. Seconds ticked by before a dull roar started to permeate the air. The head of the Battlesuit tilted upwards to see a building falling from orbit easily 200 metres high, it fell in a few seconds and smashed into the ground behind Jaune and his bunker and threw up a thick cloud of smoke and dust which quickly enveloped everything. After a minute the dust began to settle and from the shroud came a two tone war horn blast, deafeningly loud and it vibrated through every living soul for miles. The dust continued to settle and the Commander inside the Riptide could see Jaune still standing on the Imperial Barricade. Knowing that further attempts at negotiation would be futile, the Commander raised his machines right arm, aiming the huge Ion Accelerator at the comparatively tiny human.**

"Must have Ion Accelerator." salivated Ruby quietly to herself.

 **Then something colossal moved in the dust. A leg swung into view and stamped down next to Jaune, who didn't even flinch, he just continued to glare at the alien collaborator. The massive 150 metre tall Imperator Class Battle Titan towered over everything else on the battlefield. The embodiment of the God Machines wrath, a war machine with no equal, and the second it arrived it owned all it could see.**

"..."

"I want one of those." said Ironwood. Ruby spun round surprised that someone else wanted the giant weapon too and even said so before she could.

 **The Riptide and 2 Stormsurge Battlesuits opened fire as one with everything they had against the towering monster before them but to no avail. The powerful ship grade void shields easily absorbed the earth shattering fire power directed at it. The Titan continued to walk forward with earth shacking footsteps as it swung one of its arms towards the 3 Tau battlesuits that were only as tall as one of its greaves. The Sunfury Pattern Plasma Annihilator began to glow yellow as the power of a sun was gathered, there was a deafening roar and the screen flashed.**

"Sunfury Pattern Plasma Annihilator. Must have...for Oums day." said Ruby before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. She snapped awake again when Archie waved smelling salts under her nose.

/

 **The screen showed Jaune and Ozpin again in the observation room. "...and then the blasted mysteries that are the Eldar and their nightmarish foes, the Necrons..."**

 **/**

 **The screen returned to show Jaune walking cautiously through a dark wooded area, his sword and shield in hand. He was constantly looking all around as if expecting an attack. In the distance, screaming and sporadic gun fire could be heard as well as the occasional flash of an explosion through the trees. Jaune saw something in the bushes and ran towards it with his sword ready to strike. What he found was a woman dressed in combat fatigues, in several pieces. The cauterised wounds telling Jaune that a power sword dismembered this Guardswoman, and the mangled flesh pointed at the monomolecular cutting disks fired from Shuriken style weapons. Most likely a pistol since a power sword was also in play here.**

"Powersword. Like the sound of that." commented Raven.

 **A cacophony of blood curdling howls split the night, and Jaune turned and terror flashed in his eyes for a second before he clamped them shut, he swung his shield onto his back and knelt with both hands on the cross guard of his sword as if praying. The camera zoomed right in so only the cross guard and Jaunes face were visible. "The Emperor of Mankind is the Light and the Way in the Dark, and all his action are for the benefit of mankind, His people. My Lord, Grant me the Strength to defy your foes, Grant me the courage to stand before them as your righteous servant, with your Grace. For I know that above all things..." During the recital of his pray Jaune sword started to glow a soft blue that slowly got brighter. Jaune started the pray at near a whisper, now nearing the end his voice was loud and strong. Jaunes eyes opened and flashed a bright and glowing blue like his sword with small bolts of lightening jumping across the bridge of his nose between the orbs. "...The Emperor Protects!" Shouted Jaune and he rammed his sword into the earth. Lightening tore from the ground and the camera pulled back as the lightening travelled to reveal that Jaune was surrounded by tall female figures dressed head in toe in bone coloured armour with Shuriken Pistols and Powerswords ready to strike. The Lightening smashed into these foes and sent them flying, screams coming from the bone white helmets they wore. In a second it was over and a dozen female figures lay dead. Save for one.**

"What the hell was that?! I thought Jaunes Semblance was Aura Amplification?" asked Blake.

"Could he just have a different semblance in this universe?"asked Kali.

"The Soul is the only constant throughout the Multi-verse..." said Archie. "...however in this one, the soul is a crippling weakness that the forces of chaos can use to invade the material realm. What you just saw was the power of the Jaunes mind. It uses his soul to gain power from the warp, where chaos resides, to empower his extra-sensory abilities."

"The Soul in not a weakness." stated Ozpin as fact.

"It is there. If Jaunes mind wasn't strong enough to resist the temptations of the warp. The beings there would consume him, rip his mind and soul to shreds inflicting upon him torments beyond any of your imaginations before using him as a portal to spread into the material realm, where you reside, and they would corrupt everything with which they come into contact."

 **Jaune walked through the smoking dead bodies to one that was still alive. Her chest rising and falling with her breath, but the armour still smoking like her companions. The alien tried to move but all strength had left her. Jaune looked down at the creature, his eyes still blazing their brilliant blue with the power his cursed mind held. In a second his sword was above his head and came hurtling down towards the Eldars head. The helmet fell away, cut cleanly in 2, relieving her elongated, but beautiful face with piercing green eyes. A flash of fear appeared on her face before her hatred turned her features into a scowl.**

"Miss Goodwitch is an alien! That's so cool. I hope Jaune doesn't kill you Miss Goodwitch." commented Ruby, to which Goodwitch just hupft.

"Thank you Ruby, but what we see isn't us remember."

" **Why have you come to this world Alien? There was never anything for you here." Said Jaune, his tone calm but demanding.**

" **Ha Ha..." exclaimed the Eldar Banshee in her multi-tonal sing song voice.**

 **"** Your alien voice was so lovely." said Ruby.

"Have you ever told anyone about your lovely singing voice?" whispered Ironwood to Goodwitch. She promptly elbowed him.

 **"...The Seers guide us human. We are here to wake them. Have your worthless kind battle our ancient foe, and when our home drifts through this system in a time yet to come. There will be nothing but the dead to trouble us." The Eldar seemed to sag after the effort of speaking, and her last breath escaped her body.**

 **The ground beneath Jaunes feet started to shake violently a second later and one of the mountains in the distance exploded and shattered. Out of the huge amount of dust and flying boulders came a monstrous black pyramid the size of the mountain itself. Its giant green crystal at its peak glowing with unknown power and ranks upon ranks of glowing green Gauss turrets.**

 **The machines crystal pulsed and a fork of green lightening smashed into the horizon. Setting everything ablaze. The entire horizon was on fire.**

"Oh my Oum." muttered Ironwood. Several other realities have already shown how easily the armies of Remnant could be swept aside with little contest. In this one universe he'd been shown 3 examples of super soldiers, massive weapons and now alien threats.

 **Jaune reached up and activated his vox-bead.**

" **All forces fall back to rally point Delta. Disengage from the Eldar, they are leaving..." Jaune looked at the Giant construct as it slowly moved from its resting place. "...Hailing ` _Divine Instrument`._ Weapons free on all new surface contacts. Full Salvoes."**

" **Confirmed Interrogator."**

 **Jaune watched as the orbital bombardment began. The earth shattering weapons falling from orbit smashing into the giant pyramid as it continued to lash out at the retreating Imperial Forces. After several minutes the clouds and dust started to glow red and a Lance strike pierced the sky and the screen flashed.**

"This hasn't been too bad so far. Lots of implying how much death and destruction there is but nothing shoved in our faces." commented Ghira to his wife and daughter.

"I agree. This Jaune seems to be quite the hero in this." said Kali.

"I'm not sure. There is still the question of how he was involved in the destruction of Remnant." asked Blake.

 **/**

 **The screen returned to show Jaune and Ozpin again. "Come Interrogator. We must head to the Firing Chamber." Ozpin grabbed the pole next to him and swung it onto his shoulder revealing the ornate Demon Hammer for all to see.**

Noras eye bulged out of her head as she starred at the massive ornate weapon.

 **They both turned and exited the chamber with loud, echoing footsteps. They walked through huge arching alleyways filled with statues, and paintings, incence burners, people huddled in groups being led in pray or softly singing hymens.**

"Whoever these people are they are definitely a highly religious people." commented Ozpin, contemplating with what he'd seem already of this universe.

 **After a long while walking the pair entered a massive chamber filled with cogitators, banks of keyboards and monitors and at its centre a huge hololith table displaying the planet below, covered in icons. The most prominent icon being a flashing red skull above the City the locals called Vale.**

"Oh. I don't like the look of that giant red skull over Vale." said Tai.

" **This world has tested you also, and once again you were not found to be wanting. The traitors from Atlas and the mutants..."**

 **/**

 **The screen flashed again and the Mechanicus led assault on Atlas was well underway. The massive automaton armies of the Machine God smashed all resistance before it. The robots, manned walkers and soldiers of this Northern Kingdom barely causing any delay to the advance as the city wide battle continued on the ground and in the air. Jaune was walking through the destroyed streets of this technological winter city following a lead for the reason for this assault.**

"I know that street..." said Ironwood solemnly. "...My favourite Dust shop is in the middle of those shops, right there." said Ironwood, raising his hand and pointing to the screen. To a number of caved in buildings.

 **Initially the people of this world welcomed the Imperium, but when introduced to one individual. War had been sparked.**

"All this for one person." muttered Weiss.

 **Jaune saw them before they saw him and raised his pistol without hesitation and fired. The booming weapon exploded the head of one man, then another and the rest surrounded a small figure and tried to shield her from fire. As his weapon clicked empty Jaune approached his prey. Cowering under the pile of dead soldiers was a small ginger haired girl, covered in the blood of her would be protectors. The girl looked at him with such despair that Jaune nearly faltered. How could this thing possibly not be human. The fear in her eyes, the tears running down her face. Jaunes' faith hardened him again in a second.**

"Me? Friend Jaune did this because of me? Why?" asked Penny, turning Archie.

"'They shall not suffer a machine to think! For ruin shall be its purpose and accursed the work.' During the Dark Age of Technology human creations almost destroyed the first interstellar human empire through rebellion. They since banded all forms of Artificial Intelligence. As the Imperium embraced religion after the Horus Heresy and the Immortal Emperor was elevated to godhood in their eyes, his laws became religious decrees. They are enacted with zeal."

 **Suddenly the girls fear turned into a powerful anger and she yelled at Jaune before charging him, flying swords appearing from behind her and flew straight at the Interrogator. Jaunes sword flashed and several of the swords dropped with their strings cut, his pistol went back into its holster, his eyes flashed and lightening tore from his now free hand in a second striking the girl dead in the centre of her chest. She fell and went into a seizer as smoke started to rise from her body with the smell of burning plastics and metal. Then the girl became still.**

"His forms are perfect. I can't see a single fault so far in anything we've seen. It should take decades to reach that type of skill. He barely looks over 20." said Winter.

"Don't compliment this bad Jaune. He just killed Penny!" Yelled Ruby.

"Penny is sitting right next to you Ruby."

"She's right Ruby. Although this is shocking to watch, I'm fine. I wouldn't mind a hug though." asked Penny a bit hesitantly. Ruby sat and gave Penny a big hug.

"Did Penny just make a Pun?" asked Yang.

" **Bastard! AHHHHH!" Came the yell of another small girl wearing red and black. She fired her weapon, a giant scythe, behind her and flew at Jaune with terrific speed. Jaune brought his shield up from his back to block her strike and the girl bounced off into the air. She pivoted to face Jaune again in mid air and fired again, propelling herself downwards towards him. Jaune jumped out of the way and the girl impacted the road creating a crater several feet deep. Jaune moved in to attack and the girl brought her scythe up to block his blow. Jaunes Forcesword cut the scythe in 2 effortlessly and the pieces fell to the rubble choked road with the shocked girl looking on. Without missing a beat, Jaune reversed the grip on his weapon and cut the girl in half. She looked up at him with pained, pleading eyes before she fell apart and to the floor.**

"Jerk! He killed me too!" shouted Ruby still hugging Penny.

 **Jaune reached up and activated his vox-bead.**

" **I have destroyed the Abominable Intelligence My Lord. Do you wish the rest of this Kingdom to be forcefully pacified?"**

" **Yes Interrogator. The other Kingdoms of this world are rallying what forces they have to assist this Atlas. That is a task for the Guard however. Additional Guard units are landing to subjugate the planet. We have made contact with a race of abhumans that live in the Southern continent. They worship the God Emperor, however they are a pollutant to Humanities Divine form. Those that wish to go into the Emperors light with clean souls are being encouraged to seek the mercy of the Clergy. Those that do not must be put down. Leave for Menagerie immediately and see his work be done."**

" **Yes My Lord."**

"Oum. His coming for us next isn't he?" asked Kali. Blake, Ghira, Illia and Sun all looked at each other. Haven seen this Jaunes strength and his religious fuelled ruthlessness and lack of mercy, it didn't bode well for what they may see next.

 **Jaune walked off towards the flaming northern city.**

 **The flames engulfed the edge of the screen and grew until it was all you could see and then retreated again, showing a new city in flames. Woodern and brick buildings burning and the screams of the dying filled the air as priests and monks handed out pills to the majority of the Faunas who were kneeling before them holding icons of the Imperial Cult. Not all went quietly, which was why the Imperial Guard were storming every building and killing all inside before setting it alight.**

Kali and Ghira were openly weeping as they took in there home in flames.

 **A rabbit Faunas ran into a dead end alley by mistake in her panic and when she turned to escape, Jaune was standing at the exit. His pistol in hand and silhouetted by the burning city behind him. The female Faunas stepped backwards and tripped falling onto her bottom. Jaune walked towards her.**

"Velvet..." said Coco softly as see saw her friend with tears in her eyes.

" **Please...All I've done my whole life is worship the Great Crusader. I just want to live." Pleaded the young woman. Jaune was standing over her and his eyes held pity, not rage or disgust. Here was a beautiful creature that worshipped the God Emperor as faithfully as himself, the only difference being she was a mutant. He knelt in front of her.**

"Ha ha..." laughed Velvet manically for a second. Earning concerned looks, before tears appeared in her eyes again. "...I finally get Jaunes attention and it's just before his going to kill me. Great!"

This was the first blatant declaration of romantic interest in Jaune. Pyrrha and Yang shared a brief look.

" **You can still worship him with a clean soul. The mutant is a stain upon humanities divine form, and must be cast aside. Your soul will stand with Him."**

" **I am not a mutant..." pleaded the girl. "...we have all seen the pictures in the holy books of the signs of mutation. We don't look like them."**

" **Indeed you do not..." On an impulse that escaped Jaune as to why, his hand came up and gently caressed her soft face with his rough and scared hand. "...You are a vision of beauty. Firm and strong in body. Intelligent and wise with the Emperors Faith guiding you, but you are a mutant, and the time for allowing you into our ranks has past with the End Times approaching..." Jaunes faith steeled him against the unfamiliar emotions this woman had set off in him, he presented a small pill to her. "...It will be painless. It will be as if you are falling asleep, and when you wake your soul will stand with Him. When the battle of the End Times come, our Emperor will need all the strength his faithful can gift him. He needs your soul with him more than your body here. Please." Pleaded Jaune this time. Something within him didn't want to hurt this person. Despite her form, which Jaune found he couldn't take his eyes from, she was so pure, something impossibly rare. She hesitantly took the pill and after a second quickly ate it. Jaune stayed with her until she yarned and fell alseep. Jaune noted the small golden Aquila held in her hands, and on yet another impulse he couldn't place, he picked it up, held it to his forehead and prayed for her. Whoever this young woman was. Jaune then stood, his face and resolve hardening again and walked off into the flames as the screen turned black.**

Everyone was speechless. No one knew what to say or think at watching Jaune convince Velvet to commit suicide to the name of some religion.

 **/**

 **The screen faded up again to reveal the Firing Chamber with Ozpin manipulating the controls of a large hololith display in the centre of the room.**

" **And for as long as I can remember you have stood steadfast against the denizens of the Immaterium."**

 **/**

 **The screen flashed again but this time only showed still images. The first was some giant bloated green monster carrying a crude rusted sword the size of a bullhead, the creature covered in pus and boils and leaking disgusting fluids with insects crawling all over it. A long thin tongue sticking out of its mouth and wrapping round its sword. Jaune was stood before it, tiny in comparison. His shield held before him, his sword in his right hand pointing away to the right. Lightening tore across the sky in the background. The screen flashed again.**

 **The next image showed a grotesque vaguely female purple creature with large claws for hands and a long tongue. Jaune was jumping from a huge wreaked tank with his sword in a 2 handed grip pointing straight at the creatures chest, as fighting and torture and debauchery took place all around. The screen flashed again.**

 **The next image showed a titanic red skinned raging monster with its massive axe embedded in the turret of a tank, with massive horn tipped wings unfurled behind it and a dogs head snarlingly with destain and blood lust as it turned on its hooved feet to face Jaune with murder in its eyes. All around were smaller red creatures hacking everything around them to bits with giant swords spilling torrents of blood. Jaune was charging towards the monster with 5 Space Marines with him. These were wearing shinning silver armour that seemed to glow and carried massive weapons that glowed blue softly not unlike Jaunes Corcea Mor. The screen flashed again.**

 **The last scene showed a huge blue winged creature with a birds head and wearing white robes. It was holding a huge staff with a curved blade at the end and it was screeching at Jaune who was standing blow it with the blade descending. He was holding his sword definitely towards the descending blade and his sword was glowing blue brightly as lightening tore from the weapon and impacted the ground around Jaune and the creatures staff. He was holding his shield on his left arm and his coat was flapping wildly as if he was standing in the middle of a storm. All around the 2 were multicoloured glowing clouds that bathed the scene in light. The screen flashed for the last time.**

"Hey. Why were those scenes just images rather than flashbacks?" asked Qrow.

"To protect you. The greater demons of chaos are a corrupting influence that none of you can stand against. Even viewing unedited footage here would change you. Slowly corrupt you. Turning you into monsters." answered Archie.

"Sobering..." commented Ozpin with a quite glance to Qrow. "...Beings of such power that even you can not protect us from them while in this place?"

"Even I have limits. The 4 gods of chaos birthed from the sea of souls, have few."

 **/**

" **Inquisitor..." said an impossibly deep voice. Jaune and Ozpin turned to regard the figure that entered the firing chamber. It was one of the silver space marines from the still images. Massive and heavily armed and armoured. This giant still seemed to glow softly from the light reflected from his armour. He carried a massive Nemesis Force Halberd effortlessly in one hand.**

"Qrow, that's you brother. Who would have thought your little body could fill out to look like a mans." comment Raven, Qrow just scowled.

" **...The Purifiers and Paladins have successfully removed this worlds anchors into the Immaterium and have withdrawn. The remaining warp Portals will close when this world is destroyed." said Brother Captain Qrow.**

"Did he just say `when this world is destroyed?` What more are they going to do?" asked Ironwood.

 **Another figure entered the Firing Chamber and knelt before the Inquisitor. This one was female again wearing heavy armour, but it was significantly smaller than the Grey Knights, despite the bulk it showed a female figure and was all black apart from the Helm that was white which was attached to her leg and the red trim and wax securing purity seals. As well as long red hair tied into a ponytail. She had a large chainsword in her right hand.**

"Pyrrha, that's you." Whispered Nora next to the champion. Even Nora was being affected by this if she wasn't shouting.

" **My Lord Inquisitor, Interrogator. My sisters and I have abandoned the world below. The Guard now stand alone to stall the tide."**

" **Numbers?" asked Jaune.**

" **Approximately 17 million..."**

"Did she just say 17 million?! Remnants entire population is only around 20 million." exclaimed Goodwitch.

" **...In units all over the planet. If the tide remains as is, they will be overwhelmed within 3 hours. We can not prevent the inevitable."**

 **Ozpin took a deep breath before letting it out and returning to the Hololith controls.**

 **"This world was to open a second front in the war for The Cadian Gate. Unfortunately the reverse is also true and our failure can not be their success. Remnant can not be allowed to fall to the forces of Chaos Undivided in any way. I believe you to be ready Interrogator. You have been my faithful pupil for 67 years..."**

"Guess that explains how his forms are so perfect, his been training for nearly 70 years." commented Winter.

"Looks good for an old man." added Coco.

" **...Not once have I had cause to question the time and resources required to train and keep your body at its peak. The Juvenient treatments will allow you to serve and fight for our Emperors realm for at least another 600 years. Preforming the tasks that keep the masses faithful and sane..." Ozpin paused and turned to face his pupil. "...I am 800 years old my pupil. My soul carries burdens that would crush worlds, yet I bear them. You can bear them too. I saw this in you the moment I found you as a child. Yet one task will always bow even our strong shoulders. This task you will preform now."**

 **Lord Inquisitor Ozpin stepped away from the hololith and allowed Jaune access. He looked down at the controls and saw that everything was already primed. The prays and rites had been preformed and all that was left, was for someone of appropriate rank to push a button. All eyes in the firing chamber fell upon Jaune as he paused before looking up to face them.**

" **We have arrived, and it is now that we preform our charge..." recited Jaune, his voice loud and clear, filled with strength and determination for the deed that must be done. "...In fealty to the God Emperor, our undying Lord. By the power of the most Holy Office of the Inquisitions Ordo Malleus, and by the Grace of the Golden Throne..." Jaune paused for just a second as the weight of his next words pressed upon him. "...I declare Exterminatus upon the Imperial World of Remnant. I hereby sign the death warrant of an entire world, and consign millions of souls to oblivion..." Jaune took a deep breath before continuing. "...May Imperial Justice account in all balance..." Jaune pushed the button. "...The Emperor Protects."**

 **A bulkhead opened uncovering a large porthole and Jaune walked over to it to watch his work. A streak of light left the ship and headed to the planet below. It seemed to take an eternity to reach the ground, but when it did the world died. The explosion reached beyond the atmosphere and into space throwing debris around the world as fire rapidly spread in an ever increasing circle that would cover the planet in a few seconds. Chunks of the planet started to break apart and hurtle into space. Jaune watched the whole thing. He stood at that porthole for an hour as the parts of the planet drifted apart to become a new asteroid field.**

" **Congratulations..." Said Ozpin as he handed Jaune a simple black and gold necklace made up of a chain and a large letter I. Jaune took and looked down at the necklace as Remnant continued to fall apart behind him. "...Inquisitor Arc." The screen fades to black.**

No one said anything. Everyone was speechless in awed horror. They had just watch Jaune push a button and destroy the entire world. Ironwood was standing, mouth hanging open. Everyone else was still sitting with their own mouths hanging open.

"Fuck." said Ozpin, no one noticed his cursing.


End file.
